Buffy the Vampire slayer REIMAGINED
by Stuart Reinke-williams
Summary: My original take based on the TV hit series. It takes place just after Buffy leaves L.A and her arrival in Sunnydale. The story will be a reimagining of the show from the very beginning with different takes on all the well loved characters. ( it is a 100% original idea)
1. Chapter 1

**BUFFY** _THE VAMPIRE SLAYER_ \- My Reimagined take on the hit TV series (100% unofficial) No Copyright infringement intended

My take is based on the actress Virginia Gardner as Buffy Summers. ( All Rights owned by Joss Whedon )

 _ **Prologue**_

It had been quite a drive from L.A but after the events at her school dance Buffy knew she couldn't have stayed there, too many questions, some she could answer others well it was pretty obvious no one would have believed her even if she had told them the truth, that vampires existed and she was the one chosen to fight and stop them. It was unbelievable Buffy knew it and even she hadn't believed it at least at first.

Thankfully as luck would have it because someone had carelessly parked their mobile home right outside the school she had been able to use that to make a quick getaway a little less fortunate was her prom dress had been wrecked meaning all Buffy currently had on was a black bra and blue jeans, "seriously hope this town's got a shopping mall she thought to herself as she finally arrived in Sunnydale I'm really going to need some new clothes to fit in". after all the last thing Buffy wanted was to stand out.

A last check of the motor homes glove box revealed a pair of rather cool sunglasses which Buffy decided since the owner wasn't going to be using any time she might as well take and with that she left the vehicle.

So this is Sunnydale, she thought to herself time to check out what you've got.

 **Editors Note** \- Please feel free to comment on if you want to read more of my reimagined take on the hit show


	2. Chapter 2

BUFFY _the_ Vampire slayer - Introduction to the HELLMOUTH ( All Rights owned by Joss Whedon. No copyright infringement intended)

As she decided to check Sunnydale out Buffy thought she should first try to get some food first especially since the drive had been quite long and she was by no means the best driver in the world.

Lucky for her she didn't need to go far before finding a local café although it seemed her knack of finding trouble wasn't far away either as just inside she could see a gang of three thuggish looking teens harassing a red haired girl who obviously didn't want their attention in the slightest.

"Just cut it out will you, I'm only here to study. Why don't you find someone else to pick on." the red haired girl said.

"Maybe we just don't want to leave. Me and my boys are fine right where we are. Who's gonna make us go you?" said the gangs ring leader

and just like that one of the other gang members threw her laptop right off the table almost hitting Buffy on her way in. "Now you guy's know that's just plain rude don't you, and as all three men looked in her direction she continued You can't just expect any woman to respond especially as you're obviously channelling your inner ape like instincts. Women just need far better treatment."

"And who on earth are you meant to be, a local stripper?" said the nearest thug.

"Oh you mean what I'm wearing, yeah sorry just didn't have anything else to wear. Not that you've any chance of getting that lucky, especially with me."

"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT,GRAB HER." said the groups main leader but even as the two others rushed her Buffy grabbed the nearest one then using his own weight against him knocked him against the other one pushing them both right through the open café door.

"See I'm much stronger then I look." Buffy said but even as she was finishing talking the gang leader had seen enough.

"You're one crazy chick, we're outta here." and with that he quickly ran out of the shop his mates not that far behind him.

Seeing as the trouble had now passed Buffy checked on the girl the gang had targeted. "Are you alright, they didn't harm you did they?" "No I'm fine just a bit shaken, I'm Willow by the way. What's your name I've never seen you about here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah I'm new, just got into town. I'm sorry I really should have introduced myself I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers. Now I really don't mean to be rude but do you mind if we get to know each other over some food. I'm really starved, it's been a long drive.

"No I don't mind at all. In fact I have a confession to make I know exactly who you are Buffy, you see I'm a witch and you coming here it was forseen."

"It was? said Buffy now very curious then I think we really do need that talk."

 **EDITORS NOTE- ALL NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED EVERY Friday AND Wednesday. Feel free to comment on how you are either enjoying or disliking the story so far**.


	3. Chapter 3

**BUFFY** _the vampire slayer -_ The Boca del ferno (Hellmouth) All Rights owned by Joss Whedon. No copyright infringement intended

 **My 100% own take on the hit TV series**

( **Editors Note** \- **I'm basing Willow on the actress Katherine McNamara from Shadow hunters)**

As they sat down to eat Buffy was very keen to know exactly what Willow had meant when her arrival in Sunnydale had been forseen, because even she hadn't known exactly where she had been going after her exit from L.A. and her first ever encounter with Vampires.

"So you were saying my being here was expected. How? and by who? I've not exactly being talking to anyone about where I was going." Buffy said interested to know how her new potential friend knew exactly who she was. " Well it's like this Willow explained, this may come as a shock, but I'm actually a witch and I've got magic powers which help me see into certain events yet to come and you just happened to be in one of those visions. I really hope I'm not freaking you out with all this. I mean I know we've only just met." Before Willow could finish Buffy interrupted "You so don't need to worry, since I've only just learnt my destiny is to apparently rid the world of vampires I think I can deal with you being magical. But are you the only one in this town with powers? "

"No not the only one, there is a person way more powerful then me. She's the one who taught and still does in fact teach me about using my abilities. I'll introduce you to her and of course your new watcher as soon as we leave here." "So you know all about who I am, what a watcher is and if I'm not mistaken all about vampires too. If I was a betting kind of girl I'd figure I've stumbled into a place just full of Vampires, am I right?"

"Well you're certainly not wrong Buffy, Willow said in a far more serious tone You're actually standing on the mouth of Hell otherwise known in Spanish as the Boca del Ferno." All this was starting to sound very bad to Buffy, " Well Willow you're right about one thing, we really need to go see my new watcher quickly. Come on let's go."

With that they both left the café, apparently to go to the local high school which according to Willow both her magical mentor and Buffys' new Watcher would be found.

Unknown to both Buffy and Willow the gang she had fought off had managed to run into far more serious trouble then the slayer. A local female Vampire close to the vampire lord (the leader of the Sunnydale Vampires) had seen the tussle and decided to kill and turn the three gang members in a effort to prevent the slayer from causing trouble fof the upcoming Rising of the four which was vital for the Vampires' bid to open the Hellmouth.

 **Editor's Note - Thank you to everyone who gave feedback. I hope I've addressed the oversight of forgetting to give Joss Whedon credit. Because without his fantastic show this story would never have been possible. A truly great writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buffy** the Vampire Slayer - Answers & Secrets

A Original story using characters created and owned by Joss Whedon, No Copyright infringement intended, purely for fans entertainment.

 **Editors Note - I'm basing my version of Giles on Actor Tim Curry and my original character of Samantha Barnes on Actress Kira Kosarin. Darla I'm basing on Actress Maria Avgeropoulos from the 100**

As Buffy and Willow got to the high school Buffy still had many questions. One of which was why on earth would her watcher base himself in such a public building. From her experience they were meant to stay in the shadows like some sort of unseen guide, not in a place with a lot of people who at any time could stumble across something they really shouldn't.

"It's not far now Buffy, we've just got to get to the library and we'll meet them." " And who are they exactly. Willow you've still not told me their names. " " Oh sorry my bad, we're going to meet my mentor Samantha or as she prefers to be called Sam and your watcher is called Giles. I probably should have mentioned their names ealier. " Having got that established the two entered the school.

While all that was going on the gang Buffy had beaten off earlier had just come around. " "What's happened to us? I feel different the gang's leader (who's nickname was Tarantula after his massive tattoo on his back ) said." I've no clue boss" said one of the others who had only just started to awaken, all I remember was that girl we came across after the cafe. " " That would be me boy's. My name is Darla, I witnessed your pathetic display against the slayer but decided you may just be worthy of a second chance at beating her. " "What's a slayer?, you mean that crazy half naked chick from before. If you're offering another chance to take her down then we're in." " Good, i knew my instincts were right Darla said smiling Now let me tell you what you have to do. "

After finally arriving at the library Willow and Buffy were first met by Willows' mentor Samantha. " So you're the famous slayer Willow's been having visions of. You certainly look strong enough, I've only one question to start with What's with the clothes? " "A slight wardrobe misfire from leaving L.A.. I don't mind it, think it looks cool." "Well I think it looks horrendous and when we have more time you can change into something more appropriate. Said a voice and as Buffy turned round she was a much older man in a smart suit wearing glasses. "You simply must be my new watcher." Buffy said remembering when she had seen her first one back in L.A. dressed very similarly. Was it like a requirement of the job she wondered.

" Well as much as small talk is, Giles said not really noticing the sarcastic tone in Buffy's voice I assume Willow has told you about Sunnydale and the Vampire problem we have. " " I really was going to tell her Giles, but I thought it best to bring Buffy here as soon as I could. " " And that was exactly the right thing to do Samanth. Buffy did need to come here first. You know that Giles as her watcher it's your job not Willows' to fill her in on the situation. "

It was clear to Buffy there was starting to be a lot of tension in the room "listen i really don't mean to rush anyone but exactly how serious is this vampire issue, you got like as dozen or so?" That at least made Giles smile however briefly " If only if were. You see Buffy it's more like a town full of not just vampires but of demons, witches and all sorts of unimaginable creatures drawn here to the mouth of hell. What's more it's your job to keep not just the town safe but the whole world. " Okay, but absolutely no pressure then. " And in that moment Buffy had just grasped exactly how much was riding on her shoulders. She just hoped she was up to the task.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer Reimmagined_

 _A Original story using characters created and owned by Joss Whedon. No copyright infringement intended_

 ** _Terror at the_** **Bronze**

" So you see Miss Summers' that is why the Hellmouth must always have a guardian. " But even as Giles was telling her all about her sacred duty to protect, Buffy was getting deeply bored. So as she continued to pretend listening to what her new watcher was saying she was also keeping a eye on Willow who was busy chatting to Sam at the other side of the room. Whatever they were talking about seemed far more interesting then anything she was being told.

"You really think the Vampires will attack the Bronze tonight Willow said. it's just what happens if Buffy's not prepared enough, she's only just got here." Willow relax and take a breath, I'm sure Buffy is the sort of girl who can more then cope with anything that comes her way." The way Sam talked it was like she had all the confidence in the world in Buffy despite them only just meeting. That in turn gave Willow all the more reason to keep faith that things would work out. " How is it you always know the exact thing to calm me down Sam you're truly amazing. " " Well you forget we have been together for a month now, I really think I should know a lot about you by now and you know I don't mean just your magic abilities. " " Yes I know full well what you're talking about. Oh I think Giles has finished his lecture to Buffy we'd better let him know about what we think may be going down at the Bronze tonight. "

As Giles was indeed finishing up lecturing Buffy on not just the Problems in Sunnydale but also on what was expected of her by him she was relieved to see Willow and Sam make their way over. " Listen Giles I've taken in what you've told me and although I'm sure for a watcher all that detail was needed. All I really need to know is where they gather so I can do my job, You know actually dust some vamps instead of hearing about them. " " Well you're in luck Buffy Willow said sounding almost a little too excited Sam's certain they're going to launch a attack on the Bronze tonight. It's where almost every cool person in town hangs out. " " It's a perfect feeding ground Buffy,Sam interjected if the Vampire coven want to feed then that's where they'll be. " "Well then Buffy said then that's where they'll run out of luck, time to introduce myself to the locals slayer style."

While all that was happening at the school elsewhere at the Bronze Darla and her newly created vampire gang led by Tarantula had been busy themselves. They had managed to get in the building and take several teens hostage, "Very good boy's Darla said menacing Now we have the sacrifices in place we can get this started. Bring the first." " I don't know what you're all going here said one of the teens being held, but I never agreed to any sort of initiation prank. " " Oh this is no prank. And with that Darlas' face changed into something that terrified the remaining hostages before she bit down on her helpless prey. Now, that's one done bring the rest. We must get this done before the slayers' arrival. "

Little did Darla realise but Buffy was already on her way.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy t _he Vampire slayer_ Reimagined

 **Darla Vs Buffy part 1**

As she approached the Bronze Buffy could tell that something was wrong, from what Willow had told her the place should have been jumping with partying teenagers but instead it looked like it was dark and foreboding. Well this is the place Buffy said to herself, now how do I want to do this stealthy and quiet or just bash in the front door and dust them. Knowing exactly which option she would prefer already she took a run up and smashed into the club's door smashing it off its hinges.

"Slayer" the Vampires ' said. Clearly up for a scrap which Buffy was all too ready to oblige them with. " You know you guy's really should have been considering moving on, especially when you heard i was coming to town. "As the first two vampires charged her Buffy ducked to one side before grabbing the nearest one and altering his momentum directly into the others path causing both to collide. She then pulled out her stake from her pocket and before they could react dusted both of them.

"Well you two clearly weren't the brains behind this trap, Buffy said out loud noticing the scared teens still being held hostage by four other Vampires. Suppose you just end whatever this is and I'll even give you a three minute head start before dusting you." "Oh I don't think that's what will happen here slayer. As Buffy turned to see who was talking a young woman with black hair stepped from the shadows, this is our town, always has been. No slayer will ever change that especially one called Buffy is it? By the way incredibly stupid name." " Well what can I possibly say to that. Sorry you don't like my name especially seeing as it's the last thing you'll be hearing. " With that the two women started to fight.

Back at the library Willow was getting concerned, "We really should have gone with Buffy. Sam you're a level three witch and Giles I know you're old fashioned but sometimes even a slayer will need some help." " We must not help Buffy Willow. i know how hard this seems but the watchers council has strict rules that I and Buffy must follow. No matter the cost. " Giles was adamant that Buffy must fight alone and Willow could see nothing would change his mind. Sam on the other hand took a rather different approach to the situation. "Well although I do agree in theory with Giles that we can't directly interfere, there may be another way to help Buffy out." "I'll try anything Sam what is it? Willow said willing to try anything at this point as long as they were doing something to aid their new friend in her fight. "It's a spell, one which if done correctly can help us kill at least two vampire channelling sunlight directly into them. But I just have to warn you now, it's a level five spell two levels above anything I've attempted before at the watchers council. We could get hurt even attempting it." " I believe in you Sam and more importantly I believe in us. We have to at least try. " And with both witches on board for the attempt they got the ingredients ready to start it.

Hopefully the spell would work and even more important, that Buffy would still be alive for it to help. As at that moment Buffy was in a titanic battle against Darla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer Reimagined_

 **Darla Vs Buffy Part 2**

As the fight went on Buffy realised Darla was a much bigger threat then she thought, the way they traded blows meant neither were coming out on top. " I tell you what you're certainly a lot tougher then you look. " Buffy said as she narrowly avoided Darlas' latest attack "I don't care for your complements slayer, your dead body will be far more fitting reward." " yeah well that's one thing you aren't getting, and with that Buffy connected with a kick sending Darla flying across the room. "Now let these hostages go."

Meanwhile at the library Sam and Willow were in the final stages of getting the spell ready. " Now remember Willow use your power of vision to visualise the Bronze so we can tell where the biggest threat is coming from, that's how we'll best help Buffy. " " Okay Sam, well here goes. And with that Willow used her powers and saw everything from Buffy fighting some female camp to three vampires holding teens trapped. " I've seen it, we need to take out the Vampires near the people trapped, that's the way we'll help Buffy best. "So with that Willow and Sam held hands before chanting the spell in Latin, it was just as powerful as Sam had warned as both witches felt magic flow through them in order to power the spell. "Is it working ? Willow asked " Use your sight power to tell. " Sam replied and as Willow did so she could see it begin, the Vampires were indeed starting to glow brightly. "I think it's working, we're actually doing it.

Something was definitely happening, as all of a sudden at the Bronze the Vampires guarding the teens suddenly felt pain before glowing and bursting into flames leading to the teen hostages being able to make a run for it. "No, What's happened ? Darla screamed allowing Buffy another clear blow which again staggered her. " It looks like my friend's just helped me out big time,which is good news for me. Very bad for you though Buffy said smiling at how well this day was going. Any last requests before you get dusted? " sadly before Buffy could finish Darla off something large came at pace towards her only just missing her thinks to her slayer instincts telling her to duck at the very last minute. " You'll not be dusting her today Slayer, and for future reference Never put your hands on my mother again. " " Your mother? Buffy said confused I didn't think vampires had real family." as she saw the latest woman to appear on the scene. " That's your error Slayer Darla snarled meet my daughter Drusila. " and with that both vamps took advantage of Buffy being winded and escaped through the back of the club's stage.

When Buffy got back to her feet she wasn't that disappointed, true she may not have dusted Darla and her apparent daughter Drusila but she had got two vamps and she was pretty sure Willow and Sam had a hand in lighting up,quite literally as they burst into flames. at least three so all in all there were at least five less vampires in the world. Not at all bad for her first full day in town.

Getting back to the library Buffy thanked Willow and Sam for their help. "It was no problem Buffy we were happy to help." Willow said " That's right, Sam agreed we're all on the same team here. Besides you did terrific yourself. " " I did didn't i, Buffy agreed, well then that just leaves you Giles. How do you think I did?

"In my humble opinion, you Miss Summers were sloppy reckless and could easily have gotten yourself killed." Giles said " Well thanks for really not holding back there Buffy sarcastically remarked I'm so glad I got you as my new watcher, nothing like a bit of encouragement is there. " "Don't mind him Willow said you're going to succeed, I'm sure of it." " We'll work on him. promised Sam but in the meantime it's extremely late now, do you have anywhere to stay for the rest of tonight ? " "Not really, I just haven't had the time to sort anything out yet." Buffy conceded . " it's no problem Buffy you can stay at my place. Since we've got two days till school starts you'll have plenty of time to settle in. " Willow insisted so Buffy had no problem accepting help especially from someone she really was starting to trust.

As Willow and Buffy were just about to leave Sam and Giles to it and head for Willows' place Buffy saw a familiar figure heading towards them "You really must have thought I was too stupid to find where you left for." Said the girl now standing right in front of them " Did it completely slip your mind I heard you and Merrick mention this town a few days before you took off. " " Buffy who is this? Willow asked looking confused as to who the girl with the attitude was, but before Buffy could respond she got her answer " Oh I'm sorry I've no clue who you are. But I'm Dawn, Buffy's half sister and I really do want a word with her.

 **Editor's Notes - Sorry about the length of this chapter but I just had to include not one but two big surprises. The first one being Darla and Drusila are mother and daughter and of course the second being the introduction of Dawn the half-sister of Buffy. The other reason for the long chapter is depending on circumstances it maybe the last one I can post for a week.( I will possibly try to post one on Wednesday time permitting) I've based Drusila on actress Victoria Justice and Dawn on actress Alisha Newton from TV series Heartland**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer_ Reimagined

 **Family Revelations**

It seemed to Willow that Buffy may need some time alone with her half sister, so keen not to be in the way she made some excuse that she needed another word with Sam and headed back towards the library leaving them to talk.

Buffy - " So Dawn why exactly are you here?, We don't exactly get on that well. I thought you'd be glad I left L.A. "

Dawn - " I was until I realised I'd be alone with our deadbeat father, my mother and your mother. Who by the way was the one who kept pestering me to say if i knew where you were. "

Buffy wasn't best pleased knowing that, the whole reason she'd left was to try and keep everyone she cared about that bit safer. Dawn continued

"Don't worry I didn't tell her or anyone where I was going. To tell you the truth i did kind of miss you, for a half sister you're not that bad."

Buffy - " Well I'll take that as a compliment. For what it's worth I'm glad to see you, even if you do annoy me a lot. "

Dawn - " Also I suppose I should give you this back. And with that Dawn handed Buffy her Diary back, You do realise I have read it so just one question what on Earth's a vampire slayer? "

Buffy - " I should have known when I couldn't find it that you had something to do with it going missing. " Buffy said annoyed but hardly surprised as this was in keeping with what her half-sis would do. "If you want to stay for a bit I'll tell you everything."

Dawn - " Sounds like a plan". And with that Buffy explained all to her sis about being the chosen one called to fight vampires, to why she had to leave L.A. and come here, where she felt and indeed was needed to continue the fight.

As Buffy and Dawn were getting reacquainted Willow was letting Sam know the latest as Giles had already left apparently to see a old friend from the Watchers council American division called Richard Russell.

Sam - " I didn't expect Buffy to have a half - Sister, but on the other hand it'll be good for her to have some family here. Just before I forget before Giles left he put all the things in order, Buffy's able to start the school term with you and of course Xander when he gets back from his road trip. "

Willow - "I can't wait for her to meet him, I'm sure they'll get on. Any news on the Vamps that escaped earlier?"

Sam - " No, sadly it looks like they went to ground and I've also got some more bad news, it appears from what the teens who escaped said that at least one was killed before Buffy got there. "

Just as Sam was telling Willow that, both Buffy and Dawn came towards them. " So someone got killed before I arrived. That sucks, all the more reason to find and dust both Darla and this Drusila then. Buffy said sounding more determined then before to get this finished, but first I don't know about anyone else but I really need some sleep. "

Sam - " We'll i can help with that. And with a quick incantation she had transported all of them to her and Willows apartment. I wouldn't normally use magic for that but as it's so late we may as well use a mystic shortcut. "

With that Willow showed Dawn and Buffy the spare rooms and they all turned in for the night, after all it had been quite a arrival and first battle for Buffy. She would need all her strength to prepare herself as Sunydale High was by no means a normal school and Buffy would probably need to be at full power to survive it.

 **Editor's Note - The Character of Richard Russell was a creation by a fellow fan fiction user going by the name of Boris Yeltsin , a fan of this story. He has kindly let me use him and another of his original characters Alexander Russell in my story so all credit must go to him. Everyone waiting for Xander Harris to turn up, he will appear in the very next part As will Buffys' new boyfriend.**

 **Also please feel free to let me know what you think of my new spacing out of the characters discussions, I hope it has made it clearer who is speaking to who instead of the speaking all being clumped together. Don't forget if you want to learn more backstory about my take on any of these characters please check out my BUFFY REIMAGINED Origins book series. The first profile is on Sam/Samantha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer_ **Reimagined**

 **The start at Sunnydale High/Cheerleading chaos Pt 1**

After their good night's rest Buffy and Dawn prepared for their first day at Sunnydale high. As there was no strict dress code Dawn decided to keep with the clothes she had on, which included a purple t-shirt blue jeans and her favourite dusty brown leather jacket. Buffy on the other hand decided to take up Willows' offer and borrowed a yellow t-shirt to put over her black bra along with a pair of black jeans.

Willow - Oh, Hi guys, I guess you're already up. Did you sleep well? We've not often had people over so I hope it wasn't too rough sleeping in those spare beds. "

Buffy - Relax Willow it was fine. I just hope the rest of this day goes as smoothly. Speaking of which where's Sam? "

Willow - "She had to go in early, our school's principal arranged a staff meeting before the students come in. I'll meet up with her later." You ready to go. "

Buffy - "As ready as I'll ever be, Come on Dawn we really don't want to be late." And with that they all headed to the school.

Once at Sunnydale High Wilow was very keen for them to meet someone but Dawn couldn't be bothered waiting for whoever it was and went in before them. As she walked through the halls Dawn noticed a group of student's, they seemed to be picking on this other boy for no reason at all as far as she could see. So if no one else would do something she decided to intervene on his behalf.

Dawn - " Hey Knuckleheads, try picking on someone who's at least trying to fight back. " with that she shoved the nearest bully into the lockers behind, well away from the guy who was being bullied.

Jonathan - " Hey chill out you nutty chick, we're just welcoming the new transfer to our school. No need to go mental. "

Dawn - "Mental, you think this is me going mental."

But before Dawn had a chance Jonathan's two friends Andrew and Warren decided to turn their attention to Dawn instead and grabbed her. This situation was turning very bad for her, that is until Buffy appeared.

Buffy - " You guy's may really want to consider your next actions carefully. Cause I'm telling ya now No one touches my half - sis and gets away with it. "

While Buffy was dealing with the meatheads' who had been bothering her Dawn checked on the other student they had been tormenting. She noticed his blonde hair with dark streaks running through it and those blue eyes,Now this was someone who was definitely just her type.

Dawn - "Sorry about those morons. Are you alright? " as she said it only then did she notice the boy was blind, " Some idiots just don't know any respect . I'm Dawn by the way, what's your name?"

Alexander - " Hi Dawn I'm Alexander Russell. Are you new here too I've only just transferred here from Georgia. You're absolutely right as well, they most definitely didn't know how to treat a girl, especially one as brave as you."

The conversation was going well until Buffy interrupted

Buffy - " I don't think you'll be having more trouble with those cowards, I think I've made them think twice."

Dawn - " Actually I was the one who stopped them bullying Alex first. I could have handled it just fine without you."

Buffy - " Well excuse me, the next time I see you about to be beaten up I'll leave you to it. Just to let you know Willows' friend hasn't turned up yet so I left her waiting for him. I'm off to try out for the cheerleading team, wish me luck."

Dawn - "I would, but seeing as you're a awesome cheerleader there would be something massively wrong if you didn't make the squad. I'm going to hang with Alex for a while. That's if you don't mind ? " she asked Alexander.

Alexander - " Someone as pretty as you sound actually wants to hang out with me, I must be dreaming. I would love you to.

Dawn was pleased Alexs' southern accent was among the many reasons she wanted to get to know him better. Seeing as her sister was fully occupied Buffy left to get ready for the try outs.

A short while later Buffy among with a lot of other girls had changed into the uniform of the Sunnydale High Razorback cheerleaders and was preparing to try out. the only problem could be the head cheer captain Cordelia Chase, who according to Willow was the best on the squad ever since she arrived a year ago from England and wasn't known for taking prisoners.

Cordelia - " Now listen up all of you, I don't know what you expected coming here but I'm only interested in the best and with only four slots open and I see at least 25 girls, you're going to have to work double hard to impress me in order to make my team."

With that the try outs got underway Buffy was sure she was doing well and just hoped it would be enough. She really did need something other then slaying to occupy her mind or she could easily go crazy.

While all that was going on, underneath one of the town's many crypts the Vampires were licking their wounds from their first slayer encounter which fortunately hadn't stopped the rising of the four. Thanks to Darla having killed and then sired at least one of the teens they had held, they would only need three more to complete the ritual then the fun would really start and the slayer would have big problems.

A lot later on in the day after classes had finished, Willlow and Sam met up with Buffy to see how she had got on trying out.

Wiilow - " So did you make the team? How was Cordelia, as bad as I said she was?

Sam - " Willow let Buffy have at least some time to answer, Then we'll find out exactly how it went.

Buffy - "They'll be posting who made the squad any sec now, and there it is I'll just go and see - But before she could finish her sentence Buffy noticed two members of the schools football team coming towards them, - Hold on a second,just who is that? it was obvious from her tone that she was attracted to at least one of them.

Willow - " Oh the one on the left is Xander he's my oldest friend, you'll really like him. The other is Robert Jones but everyone calls him RJ for short. He leads the team."

Buffy - " Well he could lead me anywhere he wants, Any time."

Sam - " I'm afraid it's just your bad luck Buffy, he's notoriously picky about who he'll date. And that's not been many girls' believe me."

Buffy - " It's obvious that he's never met someone like me yet though. " and with that Buffy was determined she would try and date RJ as soon as possible.

 **Editor's Note - I'm sorry about the longer chapters but it's a knock on effect to me changing the formatting of showing how characters speak to each other. I hope all of you enjoy seeing a brief cameo of the trio in this story, I thought making them bullies was a fun idea. Cordelia, Xander and of course my big surprise character RJ will all be gone into in much greater as the story goes along. The reason Buffy falls for RJ is not because of any love spell although that doesn't mean no kind of magic will be involved and in a very different way then anyone might expect.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer_ **Reimagined**

 **Dates & Secrets /Cheerleading Chaos pt 2**

Xander - "Willow hi, I assume this beauty must be the one you've been telling me about. It's Buffy right, I've heard great things about you."

Sam - "We'll i can guarantee they're all true. How about you Xander how was your boy's road trip?"

Xander - " Very well, much needed male bonding occurred. Most of which you girl's will never get to hear about. Oh and before I completely forget my manners Buffy this is my friend RJ. "

And with that the attention switched to Xanders' very handsome (or at least to Buffy anyway) friend.

RJ - " Hey Buffy what's up, you like football? "He asked seemingly interested to get to know her.

Buffy - " Oh I really do, I was one of my old schools most popular cheerleaders. It meant i was always attending most games, I learned quite a lot. "

This conversation seemed to both Willow and Sam that Buffy was a bit overdoing the flirting with RJ, however they decided to leave her to it and made some excuse to get away taking Xander with them.

Of course it wasn't just Buffy who was trying hard to attract male attention as earlier in the day Dawn really wanted Alex as her boyfriend a.s.a.p.

During a break in their classes Dawn and Alex finally had time to talk properly.

Dawn - " I don't mean to be rude but I couldn't help notice you're blind. "

Alex - " That's perfectly all right, I don't mind people bringing it up. Truth is i always have been, it puts some people off. Glad it's not put you off though. "

Dawn - " No it hasn't, I always like to get to know someone in full before making a proper decision about them. Would you like to go on a date with me? , say tomorrow night after school."

Alex - " Why I would absolutely love to, it's a date. " and with that Dawn decided to give Alex a kiss just to show him she was being totally serious about her interest in him.

Willow - " I'm so glad we got out of there. Was it just me or was that starting to be embarrassing? "

Xander - " No it wasn't just you it had started to be. Is Buffy always like that? "

Sam - "You guy's really should give her a break, for all we know Buffy may not have that much experience asking boys out. Besides Willow it's not like either of us are experts in doing that are we."

Willow had to admit Sam was right as normal, since they were both gay they really shouldn't be making fun of how difficult asking someone out was especially since they had both known from the start they had wanted to be with each other.

Sam - " So what are your plans Xander? Me and Willow were just going to head back home. You're of course welcome to come. "

Xander - " Nah that's fine I want to catch up with some of the team at the Bronze, you girl's have fun. Remember anytime you feel like sharing what you get up to privately be sure and let me know. "

That was Xander always joking and with that they parted for the night little knowing the terrible events which would soon change everything between them.

When Buffy and RJ were alone it did seem to get her more relaxed and the longer they talked the more they found they had in common. Like now Buffy had found out she had made the squad she could see RJ much more often at matches and practises and in turn he was very keen to know what made her interested in as he put it a simple jock like him.

Things were going very well that is until they reached the football field and two Vamps decided to attack at just the wrong moment just as Buffy was going to try and kiss him.

Seeing the Vampires Buffy reacted by getting RJ behind her before confronting the undead creeps.

Buffy - " Tell you guy's what, why don't you come back tomorrow and not interrupt my date. "

Vamp 1 - "Darla commands the Slayer dies."

Buffy - " Not really gonna be happening that." and with that she jumped towards the nearest of the two. Her plan was to knock him far across the school pitch well away from RJ, but at just that moment suddenly Buffy's strength seemed to cut out making the Vamp she was aiming for easily able to not only defend her attack but grab her meaning she was the one thrown against the stands at the side of the pitch.

Okay that's not normal, Buffy thought but as she was getting up she saw the other Vamp heading straight for RJ. Before she could do anything though something extra strange happened as the Vamp got within biting distance of RJ he suddenly lost his demonic features and turned back to his human face.

Buffy didn't have that much time to take what happened in as the Vampire who threw her was coming at her at pace. Although she tried to block the oncoming attack her powers were still not working and Buffy was unable to prevent the Vamp grabbing her.

As luck would have it though he also suddenly lost his demonic vamp features and Buffy took advantage and kicked with all her remaining strength at the attackers balls making him scream in pain dropping her.

Since it was clear something strange was occurring the two Vamps broke off their attack and headed back, retreating into the shadows of the now dark football field.

RJ - " Man is it me or was that whole incident really wierd? "

Buffy - " No it wasn't just you. "

Buffy didn't know what to be more concerned about, Vampires suddenly losing their demonic abilities or her own sudden lack of powers. She only hoped it wasn't a permanent loss, hopefully Giles or Sam would be able to give her some answers tomorrow. As for tonight there was just one thing left she really wanted to do.

Buffy - " Listen RJ I know what happened was really wierd, and I can't explain it but before that happened i did really want to kiss you.

RJ - " I'm more than alright with that. Buffy you're the one girl who seems to want to know me not just for the big team superstar i am but actually as a person. I really do want to get to know you as well. "

And with that they kissed, Buffy didn't quite understand why she was moving much quicker then she normally would on a guy she liked but there was just something about RJ which made her more attracted to him.

If only Buffy knew but watching from the shadows was a very familiar face, her old watcher Merrick had come to Sunnydale and was determined to keep Buffy from interfering with his plan to open the mouth of hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer_ **REIMAGINED**

 **Dates & Truths revealed**

The very next day Buffy was quick to get to the library, she was very keen to find out why her powers had suddenly cut out during the Vampire attack and had Giles or Sam ever heard of it happening before.

Giles -"Ah Mis Summers there you are. Have you any more Vampire activity to report?"

Buffy -" I've already told you Giles, it's Buffy not Miss Summers that makes me sound ancient. Like you really. "

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. Giles was a really good watcher but quite hopelessly out of touch when dealing with modern teenagers. Buffy continued

Buffy -" As it happens I did see two more vamps last night, but that wasn't the weirdest part, my powers suddenly went out while I was fighting them. "

Sam - "Oh God Buffy, Are you okay. Well I mean apart from you obviously still being here I mean."

Buffy - "Yes I'm fine Sam but the other strange thing is, it wasn't just me. I was with RJ and when one of the Vamps attacked him they also changed back into human form completely losing their usual vamp features. Have either of you heard of this happening before?"

Giles - " Are your powers back now Buffy? " He asked seemingly more interested in her powers then how she was.

Buffy - " Yes they seem fine now, I worked out this morning and everything seemed fine. So getting back to my original question. Ever heard of it happening? "

Sam - " There's never been any reports of a slayer losing their powers and especially none of Vampires ever being affected like how you described. Willow and I will do research and get you some answers a.s.a.p. "

Willow had just come in and overhearing the conversation was thrilled that research would be involved.

Willow - "Oh goody my favourite thing besides magic training that is. What are we researching exactly?"

Buffy - " You just got way too excited about looking through books, anyway I'll let Sam and Giles fill you in. I'm already running late for classes as it is. "

Sam - " One more thing Buffy, as these incidents occurred when you were with RJ perhaps he may have something to do with it. "

Buffy - " Well I'll be having Cheerleading practise this afternoon, I can investigate RJ then. "

With that Buffy left, she really hoped RJ wasn't involved as although she hadn't admitted it to anyone she really did like him and didn't want to have to fight him if indeed he was involved in the strange events of last night.

During the rest of the morning Willow and Sam searched through every old text they could think of in relation to slayer power loss but nothing was forthcoming which was fustrating them both. Giles for his part also got in touch with his old watcher friend Richard who was in town but even that led nowhere.

After her morning classes Buffy got to the football pitch where the cheerleading squad were having outdoor practices, her plan was to covertly spy on RJ to see if he was up to anything. At least that was her plan not that it worked out that way.

Cordelia - " I'm sorry Buffy did we not say twelve on the dot, just because you were a cheerleader at your old school doesn't mean you know how things work around here. Here we expect punctuality got it. "

Buffy - " Yes we wouldn't want a small matter of attending classes getting in the way of us training would we. " she said sarcastically not realising her statement would be taken literally .

Cordelia - "So glad we're on the same page, now then let's begin."

As training progressed the schools football team came out to begin their own practise. So at the first break Cordelia gave them Buffy decided to talk to RJ about the events of yesterday evening.

Buffy - "RJ hi, listen I'm sorry I took off so quick last night. Guess I was shaken by those people attacking us. I forgot to ask how are you doing?"

RJ - " it's fine Buffy, really I'm takes more then two creeps to scare me. Just glad you're doing fine, by the way you are hot in that Cheerleading outfit hope you don't mind me saying that. "

Buffy - " No I really don't, I'm someone who'll always take a compliment as long as it's not sleezy that is. "

RJ - " I wouldnt dream of being sleezy, I'm really selective about who I want to hang with. You just seem like someone who's special. "

just like the evening before Buffy was beginning to get far more emotional about RJ. So much so in fact she quite forgot about her plan and instead suggested they meet up straight after practises had finished to have a second date.

While Buffy was busy not finding anything useful out about RJ. Giles on the other hand had double checked the Codex and discovered there had been talk of a witch who so hated Vampires and demons killing the town's youth and especially her own family that she had cast a extremely powerful black magic spell on certain items within Sunnydale which would protect various people from them. The Codex did not say what items were empowered but Giles and Sam were pretty sure if the Vampire who attacked RJ was affected like Buffy then he must have one such item.

Giles - "it makes clear in the codex all supernatural brings are affected, but not the ways in which they are." This is indeed deeply troubling, we must let Buffy know straight away."

Willow - "We'll go. Buffy should have finished practise by now, would RJ even be aware of this spell?"

Sam - " Doubtful Willow, it's such a old spell I doubt any ancestor of the original witch who cast it would know. Come on let's go tell Buffy".

And with that they headed to find her as Giles continued to do more research into the potential effects of the spell. Little did they realise at that moment Buffy was giving into her heightened emotions and making out with RJ.

While all that was going on at the school the report of what had happened to the slayer had also got back to Darla and Drusila who although concerned about how something had affected vampires were more than happy to know the slayer was also made powerless. sensing the time to strike again was almost upon them Darla ordered three of her most trusted warriors to seek out Buffy and kill her while Dru would be busy recruiting their second sacrifice for the upcoming ritual.

 **Editor's Note - This chapter was originally meant to include Dawn and Alex on their first date and further Merrick's story but at the last minute I decided the story of RJ's jacket and how it affected Buffy was more important to deal with first. It should be said the spell on the jacket does not influence Buffy liking RJ it simple heightens any emotions she feels about him as well as obviously affecting her powers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer_ **Reimagined**

 **Vamps at Sunnydale High**

After Buffy had made out with RJ she managed to compose herself enough to make a excuse to meet him later and after leaving him decided to herself that he couldn't possibly be evil, as it he were and the plan was to make her powerless then why not have attacked her there and then.

As she was thinking this Willow and Sam arrived with news.

Willow - "Buffy we've found out what could be behind you losing your powers, or at least we think we have."

Buffy - "That's great Willow, so what's the cause?"

Sam - " We believe RJ's in possession of a mystical object that removes supernatural powers from people like you and from Vampires. "

Buffy - " But there's only one problem with that RJ didn't have any object on him unless, oh I really am slow. It's his jacket it's the only thing he was wearing when we were attacked. "

Willow - " That makes sense Buffy, We don't think he's even aware of this magic he's using. It's probably best you keep your distance from him seeing as we don't know if there will be any other side effects from the spell.

Buffy agreed, despite her feelings for him the sensible thing would be to avoid RJ until this issue was sorted out, but then again she never was one to do things the easy way. But this would all have to wait as she had patrolling of the local graveyards tonight and really should make keeping the Vampire population down her top priority.

Later on that day unaware of everything else going on Dawn was getting ready for her first date with Alexander. She had arranged to meet him at this small Indian restaurant as she really did love Indian food and having spoken to Alex, since he loved all different types of food she was expecting a fantastic time especially since this was her first ever date.

As Giles hadn't found out anything else to do with the ongoing problem, as soon as school ended Buffy parted ways with Sam and Willow to head to one of Sunnydales' many graveyards in order to try and get her mind off RJ by dusting as many Vamps as she could find.

Lucky for her as it turned out she didn't even have to leave the school grounds before being attacked by three rather big Vampires.

Buffy - "Usually I wouldn't be happy to see you guy's, but as it happens you're just in the right place and time. Well I mean from my perspective , from yours well you'll soon be dust."

With that she quickly ducked as one of the Vamps tried charging her running instead straight into the school gates giving Buffy enough time to dust him.

Buffy - " Seriously ever heard the saying speed kills. " and with that she jumped straight at the closest Vamp connecting with a powerful kick which sent him sprawling across the floor. Before he could regroup Buffy had already staked him.

Buffy - " Looks like this'll be real quick two down you left. She said directly at the remaining Vampire, wanna join your mates now. "

The last Vampire did try running but even as he started to run Buffy flung her stake and directly hit the heart turning him to ash. Slightly anticlimactic she thought but at least she'd made sure all three were dust. Although Buffy knew she should stick to her original plan of patrolling the nagging thoughts she had about RJ just wouldn't go away, so abandoning her plan instead she decided to go and meet RJ as previously arranged

Even if it meant revealing her identity as the slayer Buffy decided he still had a right to know about the spell. It could cause trouble for him if he wasn't told and her duty was to keep everyone as safe as possible not just her closest friends and family.

As she got to the pre arranged meeting spot RJ was already there waiting.

RJ - " I'm so glad you came Buffy, I was a bit afraid you were scared off by us making out earlier. I swear I'm not usually that quick to make out with a girl. "

Buffy - " Relax RJ I wasn't put off at all. We both wanted to do it so there's nothing wrong there. I do have something I have to tell you though, and I'm not sure you'll believe it. "

RJ - " Try me,My grandma's always telling me wierd stories about this town. Mainly about monsters like Vampires and witches, Not that I believe them. I mean there's this one story where a single girl's meant to guard the town but.(just as he was about to continue Buffy interrupted)

Buffy - " Yeah funny that, you see RJ I probably shouldn't be telling you this but your grandma's right there are such things as Vampires. The other night when we were attacked those things, they were real Vampires. And before you ask that girl who's meant to guard Sunnydale, well that's me. Remember you said I was special i sort of am, you see I'm the Slayer. "

Unexpectedly RJ was stunned he had always thought those were just stories told in order to warn kids not to do things but now Buffy was standing here telling him every word was true.

RJ - " What's a Slayer exactly? And why are you telling me all this now? " He had so many questions needing answers.

Buffy - " I'm telling you because you deserve to know the truth about me, and because your jacket apparently had some kind of spell on it which effects supernatural beings so you could be in danger if they think you're a threat to them. "

RJ - " This spell (it still sounded strange to RJ even thinking about magic) Is it making you care about me, I mean are your feelings even real? " He really didn't want the answer to be yes as he really had started to like Buffy alot.

Buffy - " RJ trust me I really do care for you, it maybe possible the spells' making me act quicker then normal but my feelings are all real. You have to believe that. But it you still doubt it then maybe this will convince you. "

With that Buffy leaned in and passionately kissed RJ, it was the only way she could think of to make him believe her, fortunately it worked. After that RJ suggested they both went to his grandmother's as she was his only living relative and as such was the only one who could possibly explain about any magic on his quarter-back jacket. Little did they know Darla had been lurking in the shadows and they were about to lead her straight to the answers she wanted.

 **Editor's Notes - The next two chapters will take a break from the main story and focus on Alex & Dawn's date as well as on the master plan of Merrick's which will involve Xander and the introduction of Tara and Amy to my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy Reimagined

Dates & Vengence pt 1/2

Dawn was really excited now, she had just arrived at the restaurant and there he was Alex right on time and looking extra handsome at least as far as she was concerned.

Alex " Dawn I'm so pleased you're here and may I say again I'm so glad you accepted this date with me. "

Dawn " I really don't know why you're so suprised, you are one of the few guy's round here that actually know how to treat a girl right. Let's go in, I've been looking forward all day to this. "

And with that she took his arm and guided them both through the door. She did however have one thing she wanted to ask, why was he still so surprised that she would go out with him.

Alex - " Well you see Dawn most girls just see that I'm blind and don't bother even wanting to look any further at me, it is fustrating a lot of times. "

Dawn - " I can see why it would be, but speaking for myself i wouldn't dream of doing that. For example the fact you're polite goes a long way with me. Not that I don't think you also look hot but that isn't my only criteria i judge guy's on. " Alex laughed at that

Alex " That's extremely good to know, I realise I can't see you but from everything you say and how you act i think we'll get on great. "

Although he couldn't see her Dawn was blushing, she wasn't use to getting many compliments so when they happened she didn't know exactly how to act.

The evening kept going in a similar way as both Dawn and Alex bonded, she was impressed with his wide range of food knowledge and his amazing hearing ability which he told her was helped greatly by a hearing aid specially designed by his father to help compensate for his lack of vision. Alex in turn was also very impressed by Dawn and her carefree attitude to life and her nature to always try to see the best of everyone regardless of any disabilities they may have.

While Dawn was on her date, in another part of Sunnydale Xander had met up with some of his footy mates at the Bronze it was though a occasion which wouldn't end well.

When Xander got there everything at first was going well until one of his friends introduced two women he had met earlier. One was Drusila and the others name was Anya and this was when things started to go wrong. Drusila slowly started to what Xander thought was trying to seduce them but instead was actually hypnotising the group into a deep trance like state.

When all of the friends had been put under, Drusila took Xander to one side and asked

Drusila - " Are you sure you want this one? He seems the weakest to me. "

Anya - " The weaker the better, the transformation will be much quicker with this one. I know what I'm doing. "

With that she took a amulet from her purse and placed it on Xander's chest. The pain he felt was agonizing as she chanted a incarnation which made his whole body literally change and then his mind went blank.

Finally phase two of their plan was complete thanks to Anya they had got the second piece to the ritual, that of a newly created vengeance demon who along with the sired Vampire from their first attack at the Bronze were vital to the opening of the Hellmouth.

Anya - " You wanted me to create a Vengence demon you got one Dru. But understand that this is temporary, after he uses his new abilities to help in the ceremony he is going to turn back. "

Drusila - " That's all we needed him for. After the ritual he'll be of no use to us at all. As for you Anya our debt is now settled. You're free to leave. "

With that Anya reclaimed her amulet and spirited away as though she'd never been there. Drusila then ordered the vampires with here to kill all Xander's other friends before turning and giving him instructions.

Drusila - " You will remember nothing of this night, act as if everything is normal. You will be called when time. "

Xander did as instructed and soon after left the Bronze completely oblivious to any of the events that had happened. Unknown to him he was now part of the vampires master scheme just waiting to be set off when ready.

To Be Continued

Editor's Note - This is the first of a two part story which fills in the gaps of what was happening while Buffy was dealing with the RJ situation. Part two will be up on Saturday and not Monday as originally planned. Please feel free to comment on any part of the story so far as I'm keen to know what readers like/and or dislike about my take on the hit TV series.


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Reimagined

 **Dates & Vengence Pt 2**

As their night progressed Dawn found out that Alex's father was actually Giles' old Watcher friend and that he did know all about the Vampires and demons inhabiting the town they had moved to, although he had not had a clue that Buffy was the Slayer before they had met.

Dawn " So you really were interested in me and not for who my sister happens to be. "

Alex - " I swear I had no clue who your half-sister was. I just found you fascinating and wanted to get to know you for you, if you know what I mean. "

Dawn smiled, yes she knew exactly what he meant and thought Alex deserved a lot more from this date then she had initially planned to give him.

While Buffy was busy with RJ and Giles had got Willow helping him search the internet for any more records of witches in Sunnydale, that left Sam alone to visit the local town archives to see what else could be uncovered.

Her research wasn't going all that well, it didn't help that she hated being alone in the almost deserted office building when suddenly there standing before her was a tall very old man who she hadn't even heard come in.

Sam - " Hello, I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone else was in here. I hope I've not been disturbing you? "

Merrick - " Why my dear Samantha you were the one I came here for. "

Sam - " Wait, how do you know me? I've a really good memory and we've never met. "

But even as she said that Merrick threw dust at her making her disoriented and as she collapsed he said

Merrick - " You're right. We've not met but I do know you. "

Signalling to the Vamps outside who then collected her unconscious body and all but one thing was now in place, now all they needed was Buffy and then the ritual could begin.

As the date was ending Dawn rather then waiting for Alex to return from the restroom instead made the decision to go in after him, after all the restaurant wasn't exactly full so it wasn't like anyone would notice if she crept in the men's room after him.

Alex - " Hello who's there? I must warn you I'm a lot tougher then you'd think for a blind person."

Dawn - " Really, well that's good to know. Relax it's just me Alex."

Alex - " You know this is the men's room right Dawn." He said slightly confused as to why she was in here.

"it's not like I need help going, I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself." With that Dawn couldn't help but laugh

Dawn " That's way more info then I needed Alex. Besides I came in to do something far better." And with that she jammed the door shut behind them.

Clearly Alex now had cottoned on to what she was planning

Alex - " Are you sure you're ready Dawn, I mean I would never want to rush you into anything." She quickly put a finger to his lips

Dawn - " This is the part we don't talk." And with that she started to undress Alex soon followed her lead.

Dawn had never got anywhere near this stage with anyone before but as Alex caressed her near naked body she knew this just felt right and he was the perfect guy to share this with.

Everything was absolutely great until Willow transported herself in at just the wrong time.

Willlow - " Dawn I'm so sorry to interrupt your date but...Oh My."

it was then Willow realised exactly what she had stumbled into to and Dawn wasn't happy.

Dawn -" WILLOW, she screamed What on Earth are you doing here. Get Out."

Willow - " I'm terribly sorry Dawn, it's just Sam's missing I can't contact her and what with Buffy finding out things with RJ I thought I'd better check you were okay."

Clearly still quite annoyed Dawn began getting her clothes back on while listening

Dawn - " Wait Sam's missing? for how long and why's my sis with RJ ?

Willow - " it's a long story but the short version is RJ's jacket has a spell which affects Slayers and Vamps, we were doing research, Sam went to the town archive to dig up more info and now we've lost all contact with her."

Dawn - " And that's what you call the short version. What do you need from me, I'll do anything I can to help."

Alex who had also got redressed agreed they wanted to help in any way possible.

Willow - " Well Giles doesn't think it's safe to go anywhere alone, if you two come with me we'll check the archives for clues on Sam's whereabouts."

with that agreed all three headed to the centre town archives in hopes of locating Sam, it wasn't like her to lose contact for any length of time.

 **Editor's Note - So the scene is being set for Willow to soon send Dawn and Alex on a road trip to see a old friend of Sam's who could help locate her.**

 **But the next part of the story will continue the main arc with Buffy & RJ meeting not only his grandmother to learn more about the spell but Angel & Faith as well.**


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy the Vampire Slayer **Reimagined**

 **Truths Revealed**

As Buffy and RJ headed to his grandmother's apartment block just on the outskirts of town it was clear he was still struggling to come to grips with learning of Vampires, magic and of course that Buffy was the slayer. She guessed it was only understandable really, given that even she hadn't taken all of it in the first time her original watcher Merrick had told her of her destiny and she wasn't that keen to embrace it even then.

" Listen i know you've found out a lot tonight but at least now you know you'll be better equipped to handle yourself if we get attacked again. Buffy said trying her best to reassure RJ, and at least if you're right and your gran can give us answers then we can move forward from there. "

RJ - " Yeah I guess you're right on that count. Besides it is important we have answers for both our sakes. We're almost there just round this corner and we should " but before he could finish he was grabbed from the side.

RJ - " Buffy, it's a Trap. Watch out. "

Even as he shouted the warning RJ knew it had come too late as two female Vampires came from almost out of nowhere and smashed Buffy from behind with a large steel pole knocking her into being semi conscious and ill prepared for the follow up elbow smash that followed. She was now fully unconscious and RJ could tell they were in big trouble now.

Darla - " Terribly sorry for the rude interruption, ( She said very sarcastically to his hearing) but we're not about to let anything spoil our party. Besides as hard as it is to say we actually need the Slayer alive more then dead at the moment anyway. "

RJ - "And what about me? Am I going to die now or what?"

Darla - " We won't as yet kill you, but and this is only a suggestion make any wrong move and. And with that Darla made a slash movement with her finger across her neck ,Well let's just say no one will miss one less jock. Oh and one more thing put your jacket on Buffy would you, I think you'll find the results very interesting. "

Not understanding why the Vampire would want Buffy wearing it. RJ thought it best to at this stage anyway play along and wait for another opportunity to try and get them both out of the situation safely.

Darla then turned to the Vampire closest to her and spoke a language RJ could only assume was Latin, not that he was certain he never was good at subjects like that in school. The result though staggered him, as when he put his quarter-back jacket on Buffy the other Vamp (who was apparently called Harmony) recited a phrase which seemed to suddenly wake Buffy from her unconscious state.

Darla - " Not that we're in a hurrah of anything but Harmony did it work? "

Buffy - (Now a with a glazed look in her eyes) " I think you'll find I'm way more co-operative now Darla, in fact I'm more than willing to help you open the hellmouth now. "

RJ couldn't believe this " What happened ? Why's Buffy suddenly going to help you creeps ? "

Darla - " Very simply put that phrase combined with the magic already on your jacket makes any supernatural being turn against their normal instincts. In Buffy's case and to make it simple for you Slayer becomes Evil got it. "

Harmony - " Shouldn't we test this out, sorta like a road test before the ritual, we don't want to get blamed for anything going wrong do we? "

Darla - " For once you've suggested something that actually makes sense. Let's try it, Okay Buffy we've got this small problem with two unwanted visitors just come in to town. They're in a motel just halfway up the block can you go get rid of them for us? "

Buffy - " That's easy, they're as good as gone. " And with that the newly enchanted Slayer set off to kill the two interlopers who were trying to stop the ritual from happening.

At the motel Angel had just finished booking them in, if only the accommodation was even remotely sanitary but as Faith soon discovered it was clear why absolutely no one wanted to vacate in Sunnydale.

Faith - " This is really the best you could do, she asked as she stopped herself from taking a shower in the dirtiest most filthy bathroom she had encountered in her life. It stinks in here. Why couldn't we at least run to something a little more upmarket? "

Angel - " You know we don't exactly have the funds to run to that Faith, it's not like our last few cases have been mega money makers. "

Faith - " I'm aware of that. But just once I would love to not sleep in these quite probably rat invested fire traps. "

If only that was their only problem as just then the sound of the window in their room being broken got their attention as a young girl then proceeded to leap though it.

Buffy - " I really hate to do this but as you guy's clearly don't mind your own business it's time for you to die. "

Faith - " Exactly you and who's army is gonna do that? You don't even look old enough to take one let alone us both on. "

Buffy - " Well I'm a whole lot stronger then I look, and for the record at least I'm not the one looking like a cheap Taylor Swift knock off and while I'm at it also not sharing a room with a much older toy boy. That's just too gross for words. "

Angel - " I'm not a toy boy. "

Faith - " I think you're trying to reason with a crazy blonde chick clearly more fan girl then fighter if that quarter - back jacket is anything to go by. What's the matter can't get the local footy jock to date you ? "

With the insults out of the way Faith charged at Buffy and both women when then locked in combat as Angel just stood by unsure how best to help.

 **Editor's Note - This is it Buffy vs Faith. What will happen to RJ ? And how will Angel manage to help ? The next chapter will be up on Friday.**


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy _the Vampire Slayer_

 ** _The Dark Slayer Pt One_**

As their fight continued Angel desperately looked for a way he could help Faith get the upper hand on this powerful new foe, sadly his ability to help was hampered by three other Vampires showing up and getting between him and the battle that was going on.

It was very evenly matched as neither Faith nor her opponent was gaining the advantage much to her frustration. She was getting used to easily overpowering most of the things she fought after having received her powers but this time this girl in front of her just wasn't quitting and as much as Faith wouldn't want to admit it she couldn't see a obvious way to beat her.

Faith - " Seriously just who are you anyway? Some kind of super powered Barbie. "

Buffy - " For your information I'm Buffy, the Slayer. I sorta keep this town safe from things that could harm it. That does mean stopping you from getting in my way. Oh and just so you know I'm So not a Barbie doll. "

Faith was stunned she knew there was a active Slayer but had no idea she came from Sunnydale let alone that she would end up fighting against her. "Listen I'm certain there's been a big mistake here, we should be on the same side seeing how I've also got Slayer powers." But even as she said that she had to duck a roundhouse kick to the head as clearly Buffy didn't care who she was, all she indeed seemed to care about was giving out a good beating and Faith happened to be the number one target.

Angel had taken his fight outside and quickly dispatched two of the Vamps but the third was a whole lot smarter and as he tried again to get in behind her she turned his own weight against him and he ended up crashing into one of the lorries that were parked in the motel car park. Sensing she had the advantage Harmony was fast to get in front of a dazed Angel and using a similar dust to the one Merrick had used on Sam to trap her blew some direct in his face.

That was all it took to render Angel out for the count and pleased with her work Harmony settled back to watch Buffy take on Faith. She was certain Buffy would come out on top against the poor excuse for a slayer wannabe.

Try as she might Buffy also was finding Faith a whole lot tougher then she expected, however thanks to her many more hours of training not to mention being far more experienced she was quicker then Faith to notice one major flaw in her opponent's fighting style and with that when Faith came at Buffy again with a frontal assault all she had to do was duck down and when Faith was within reach grab her legs throwing her completely off balance leading to Buffy using a powerful elbow to her head to disorientate her enough for Buffy to finish the battle with a very simple punch in the face.

When the battle was finished Harmony was delighted, the plan had been a complete success. Buffy was under their control she had stopped what was probably this town's only real hope of being saved and the Hellmouth would soon be opening.

Harmony - " You were sensational Buffy, really really good work stopping that one. She could have been trouble. "

Buffy - " Nah it was nothing just a poser. What's next, Do we kill them? "

Harmony - " Well seeing as they're safely down for the count we'll just lock them in our secure crypt and deal with them after the ritual. Speaking of which we'll better get going it'll be starting soon. " And with that Harmony got some other Vampires to take Faith and Angel away while she and Buffy returned to Darla at the Vamps temporary headquarters beneath the Bronze to prepare for the opening.

Meanwhile whilst that was all happening Willow Dawn and Alex had fully searched the archive centre for clues on Sams' whereabouts. Willow had tried a locator spell but something was blocking it.

Willow - " it's no use every time I try a spell it's like someone's put some anti tracking magic to cover where they've taken her. "

Dawn - " Willow I'm sure she'll still be alive, there's no body so clearly they need her alive. We'll find her I promise. "

Even as Dawn was reassuring Willow Alex was busy smelling something, at first she thought it was really weird behaviour but then she remembered his sense of smell had been enhanced by one of the gadgets his father had given him to help him cope without being able to see in a new environment.

Dawn - " Alex have you found something? She asked hopeful they had any sort of lead however vain. "

Alex - " Yeah Dawn i may just have. I've sensed a similar smell only once before while I've been in town, near that nightclub the Bronze i think it's called. "

Willow suddenly perked up " That makes sense. That's where Buffy first fought Darla and her creepy Vampire gang, it's got to be where they're holding Sam. "

Dawn did urge caution, although they now had a lead they still didn't know how many Vamps they were dealing with and even where at the Bronze they might have Sam hostage.

Willow - " What we need is back up. I'll try and get hold of Buffy while in the meantime you two can go get us some much needed support. There's a friend of Sams' called Tara she's always said she'll help if needed, I'll teleport you two to her then we should have more then enough to stop any amount of Vampires we find. "

With that Willow did her spell and Dawn and Alex were magically transported to where Willow thought Tara would most likely be found. After that she headed off to try and find Buffy. If they had any hope of winning they would definitely need the Slayer.

 **Editor's Note - So begins the five part climax to my first story arc of Buffy Reimagined. Dawn & Alex are off to find Tara while Willow is going to have a much harder time getting Buffy's help, not that she knows that yet anyway.**

 **Please feel free to review this take on Buffy, I do read all reviews both good and bad. Just bare in mind I do not claim to be anywhere near a good writer and only do this in my spare time for people to enjoy. So if you really don't like this story remember no one is forcing anyone to read it.**

 **Having said that a massive THANK YOU to everyone who is sticking with my take. I do appreciate everyone who does bother to read it and hopefully enjoy it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer_ **Reimagined**

 **The Dark Slayer Pt 2 - Sunnydale Eclipse**

As all things were now being put into place all Darla, Dusilla and Harmony were now awaiting was Merricks' arrival and the ritual could finally begin. The newly formed vengeance demon Xander was present as was the witch Samantha who had been restrained by use of magical gauntlets which stopped any hope she might have of being able to use powers to escape and as they were being aligned into place the Vampires' leader finally arrived.

Merrick - " I see everything has worked out just as predicted. There was no trouble collecting the missing pieces of our ritual was there? "

Darla - " None whatsoever they all came willingly, although I must confess I did expect more of a fight with the Slayer. Guess you overrated her abilities. "

Merrick - " Perhaps, we will see. Anyway speaking of Buffy where is she ? "

Harmony - " Darla decided since she was needed last we thought we would get her to stand guard just in case any of her other friends came snooping round."

Merrick - " Very wise. Even at this late stage best not to take any chance of this ceremony being interrupted. "

With that he beckoned Drusilla over to him " Now it's over to you my dear, it'll soon be complete and finally this town will be ours again." and with that Dru began to chant the incarnations that would open the mouth of hell.

Above ground on the roof of the town hall Buffy stood guard, she had been told that if anyone approached her or even attempted to get inside that she should subdue them with any force needed. To be fair that part sounded the most fun to her especially since she had loved taking down that trashy chick who had the nerve to call herself a slayer right to her face. Everyone knows there was only one chosen one Buffy thought and that was her, no wannabe could possibly ever match up.

Just as Buffy was thinking of that Willow magically teleported herself right in front of her.

Willow - " Buffy, I'm so glad I've found you. The Vampires they've taken Sam and I think they're gonna use her as part of that ritual to open the Hellmouth. "

That news didn't seem to affect Buffy the way Willow had imagined it would have but she continued filing her in anyway

Willow - " I've sent Dawn and Alex to get some backup but I really think we need our own plan of action cause I don't think we can wait."

 **Buffy** -" Willow you're right we can't. and with that she caught her friend totally by surprise with one swift punch to the head sending Willow falling back completely knocking her out.

 **Buffy** -(speaking to a now unconscious Willow) " I'M SORRY, what I meant was We're not waiting and you're also right cause by the time back up comes it'll all be over. For you anyway." She smiled at the thought of it as thanks to the spell eroding her true thoughts and feelings, The thought of the Hellmouth opening and evil rising up was highly appealing to her.

While all that was going down in Sunnydale Dawn and Alex had been transported to what seemed like a mansion it was that grand.

Dawn - " Did Willow send us to the right place? This doesn't seem like somewhere witches would hang out (before quickly correcting herself) not that I'd know since I only know two. "

Alex - " I'm sure this must be right, Willow wasn't at all hesitant bringing us here. Let's look around see what we can find. "

As they walked round it didn't take long before someone came across them and wasn't looking happy to see them.

Tara - " I don't know who you are or how you got in but I'm warning you, you've definitely come to the wrong place to steal from. "

Alex - " We didn't come to steal anything we're here because of Sam, Willow sent us. "

Tara - " I only know of one person called Willow, she hooked up with my ex Samantha, is that who we're talking about? "

Dawn - " Yes the very same. Sam's been taken by a Vampire group in Sunnydale and Willow thought you'd want to help save her. "

Although really not liking Willow all that much Tara did even now still have feelings for Sam so agreed to help come and save her on condition her new girlfriend Amy could also make the trip.

" I must warn you there has been a extremely high level of magic detected from Sunnydale, said Tara it's like something's off balance. Tell me has anything gone wrong with the slayer? "

Dawn - " Not that we're aware of except ( and with that Dawn remembered that Willow had mentioned RJ's jacket affecting Buffy magically) there is this jacket. " but no sooner had Dawn said that then Amy told them of a spell long thought lost that if put on a object then worn by a being of supernatural power could turn that person evil.

Dawn - " We've got to go and save Buffy. " No longer caring about just rescuing Sam Dawn didn't want any harm coming to her half-sister especially since she was the best chance of them saving the day.

Amy - " Just calm down Dawn is it? We will, all we have to do is not rush in headfirst and certainly not without a plan. "

Tara - " Agreed, it the Slayer is affected by this spell, then in theory all we need to do is remove the magic item and she should go back to normal. "

Dawn - " Then that'll be my job, it's my sister so my responsibility. You lot can concentrate on saving Sam and stopping the Vamps ritual. "

With their plan agreed Tara sent Dawn back to Sunnydale before them so that she could help get the Slayer on their side if indeed she was under the spell they thought she was while she Alex and Amy would prepare to free Samantha and stop the Hellmouth ritual. Hopefully everything would run smoothly but in the back of her mind she very much doubted it would.

 **Editor's Note - Obviously it's not going to be smooth going, So it's Sister's at war as Buffy goes up against Dawn while Tara, Amy and Alex try to stop Merrick's grand master plan from coming to a head. I hope everyone's still enjoying this story and please remember feel free to review and let me know what you like/dislike about what you've read.**

 **All i do ask is it you do have Criticism please try and be constructive rather then oh it's rubbish or I can't write because to be honest that sort doesn't help anyone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer_ **REIMAGINED**

 **The Dark Slayer Pt 3 - The Opening**

Damn it, said Faith as she tried to unlock herself from the chains she was wrapped in. "I can't believe I let that sorry excuse for a Slayer get the jump on me. "

Angel - " It's not your or even my fault this happened Faith, somehow they must have got the local Slayer under their control. The most important issue now is to get free and stop them opening the Hellmouth. "

She did agree with that, if they didn't do it then who could possibly stop the Vamps from completely dominating not only this town but L.A and then the world. Faith did a quick check of the room they were being held in for anything that could help get them loose and spied a table on which was a small hacksaw.

Faith - " Guess whoever owns this building must use this room as a place to store old tools, lucky break for us that Vamps are too stupid to check this place over before locking us down here. "

Angel - " I think if I just extend my leg ever so slightly i can, but before he finished Faith realised what he was doing. Angel had managed to catch the table with his foot knocking it down and with it also came the hacksaw. It was very fortunate but their luck was still holding and she was able to get the tool with her feet and as she got it in her hands Angel got nearer her and she began cutting away at his chains.

It took time but after what seemed many hours Faith had freed Angel and he in turn used the saw to free her, now all they needed was to get out of the room they were in without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Not aware of the escape that was happening The ritual was continuing at pace, first Drusilla had chanted the opening spell before Xander in his new vengeance demon form had been commanded to use his powers to create a mystic opening which was being increased in size by Sam who's power was being drained by the gauntlets that had been placed on her.

Merrick - " After all these years, Finally we will take our rightful place as the world's dominate species. "

As Merrick was getting a tad too excited even for Darla, she made a reason to depart and went to see what was happening with Buffy, after all she was to play a critical role in this ritual and it was fast approaching.

When Darla found her she was surprised Buffy had got someone else with her, it was yet another of the Slayers' annoying friends the other witch no less Willow was it? Darla didn't care about remembering names of people she wasn't bothered about.

Darla - " I see one of your annoying friends tried to get your help, too bad for them. I see you let them know you joined the winning side. "

 **Buffy** \- " Oh yes I definitely did that, she'll be out for a while yet. Is it my time to be involved yet? "

Darla - " About that, I'm afraid there's been a slight change to the plan. " and without any warning Darla injected Buffy with a syringe making her begin to black out. You see although Merrick thinks I want the mouth of hell open as much as him, he's going to get a bit of a shock, I've got only one aim and that's to release one being from the Hellmouth. It'll be a exchange if you like a Slayer that would be you, for a god. "

She had no idea how much of that speech Buffy had heard as she was currently laying unconscious at Darlas' feet but regardless it felt good to finally have let someone other then Dru of course know that Merrick was just a patsy nothing more of else and the real person in charge was as it had been all along her.

As two Vampires came to collect Buffy for the ritual Darla only had one further thing to do which was to take the jacket off Buffy, the ritual itself wouldn't work if Buffy was still under any kind of magic.

Merrick and Drusilla watched as the Vampires moved the Slayer into position for the final stages of the Hellmouth's grand reopening.

Merrick - " Finally after Buffy is forced through the portal it will close and then the mouth will be opened after all these centuries of waiting. " sadly for Merrick before he could continue Drusilla had grabbed him by the neck

Merrick - "What are you doing? Unhand me, this is our moment."

Darla - "Yes about that I'm so sorry to let you down at this stage, (She smiled gleefully) but it's actually my moment. Dru you know what to do." and with that Dru kept Merrick restrained while Darla herself finished the rituals final chant. Then without a second thought Drusilla tossed Merrick into the open portal which swiftly closed behind him and the ground below them began to rise. The Hellmouth was opening.

Everything was going as Darla had expected her final chant had been to open the Hellmouth just ever so slightly as to allow a massive evil to emerge from within it. Buffy had been needed because this evil had no physical form on this plane of existence so Darla had thought it only appropriate that the Slayer become the vessel for this town's ultimate destruction and was ecstatic as the newly released First Evil engulfed Buffy taking her over completely. This never would have been possible had they kept to Merrick's idiotic plan and kept his ex-charge under a spell which although would have seen the Hellmouth fully opened would have kept the First Evil trapped below.

With the ceremony at a end Darla and Drusilla bowed at Buffy's feet.

Darla - " We humble servants wish only to serve you our mighty Lord in any way you see fit. "

 **Buffy/First Evil -** " You may get up, you have done everything that could be asked. Not only am I free but this body is more then adequate to destroy everything that can stand in our way. Oh and by the way I'm no lord, instead I now wish to known as Buffy the Dark Slayer, a appropriate title for the destruction i will inflict on this world. "

It did appear now that Sunnydale may well be doomed.

 **Editor's Note - Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. So it appears evil has won but there are still a few good guy's left to fight back. Angel, Faith, Tara, Amy and Dawn all join forces to try and stop the oncoming apocalypse but can any of them stop a Slayer possessed by the ultimate evil?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer_ _ **Reimagined**_

 _ **The Dark**_ **Slayer Pt 4 - Evil over Sunnydale**

As the dust settled after the ritual and the gap to the Hellmouth slowly closed under them Darla and Dru were delighted by the sight of the Slayer now totally overcome by the released First Evil, her eyes completely black with red around them and wearing a black and purple body suit just like the outfit described in the old written text that the being of evil wore when going into battle.

Unaware of what had just occurred Faith and Angel had decided against the quiet escape and were busy dusting most of the Vamps left to guard then at the Bronze.

Faith - " Think that's the last of them she said just finishing off dusting her third Vamp by kicking him round the head then staking through the heart. It's almost time for that ritual. We really should be sorting that out. "

Angel - Well that is the plan. Ah and that's the last of them. " and with that both he and Faith headed out of the club towards the town hall where they had heard the ceremony would be taking place.

Just as they were heading out they heard faint cries and following them to another locked storeroom found a bound and gagged RJ and a restrained Willow.

Angel " So who exactly are you two? I'm guessing not Vampires. "

RJ - " Definitely Not, I'm RJ and this is Willow I'm concerned she's not regained conscious since they brought her in here. "

Faith - " We'll make sure she's safe. What do you know about what's going on round here? "

RJ - " Well I know Buffy's been taken over by a spell and that Darla the head Vamp round here wants to start some ritual to open something. "

Angel - " Buffy that's the Slayer right? We met her I thought something must be off Slayers' don't start out evil.

Sensing a i told you so before that happened Faith got Angel to carry Willow to somewhere safe while she and RJ went to stop this Vamp bitch as RJ had named her from opening up the mouth and bringing hell to the town.

On their way they bumped into Buffy's sister Dawn who RJ brought up to speed although it turned out Dawn already knew Buffy could be being controlled so with that done they all sneaked in past the Vamps on guard and got to the town hall reception area.

Dawn - "Does anyone have a clue where this ritual's taking place? this is a massive building and I'm pretty sure they could have started it by now." just as those words came out though they were met by Harmony who had been keeping a extra eye on security.

Harmony - " I'm afraid you've already missed the show, Darlas' plan was a complete success. He or rather it's been released now."

Faith - " So just so I'm clear you never planned to fully open the Hellmouth ? " What is it with you Vamp bitches. Were you all ex - Cheerleaders, you're certainly all catty enough to have been.

Sensing a fight about to break out Dawn took RJ to try and locate Buffy and Sam while Faith squared off with this latest Vamp. However before Harmony and Faith could start a blinding light stopped Harmony in her tracks which was followed by a supernatural wind from out of nowhere which blew her clear across the corridor. Looking up Dawn saw Tara and Amy and knew straight away they must be responsible for the events.

Dawn - " What took you guys' so long, she enquired it's not I'm not thrilled to see you but I thought you'd get here well before me."

Amy - " Yeah sorry bout that, we just thought we may need a few extra things that could help. here now though."

Faith was confused but also happy that more help seemed to have arrived, it sounded like whatever trouble was awaiting them they would need everyone they could get to stop it.

Angel was carrying Willow to safety only to be stopped by two men one of whom he thought must be the Slayers' watcher and had no idea about the other.

Angel - " I swear this isn't what it looks like. I didn't harm her I promise."

Giles - " You can relax Angel is it? We know full well what is happening and indeed who you and Faith are. It is after all my job as a watcher to know all the players in the game so to speak."

Although this wasn't a game Angel did understand the rest of what Giles was telling him. Far more worrying was the information Giles had learned about the true nature of the ceremony and what it meant for not just Sunnydale but the Slayer too.

Seeing as the ritual had finished Drusilla was keen to know what the next phase entailed after all the portal created by Xander that she had pushed Merrick through in order to help complete the ritual was still open, did they still have use of it ?

and if the Slayer had indeed been fully taken over why didn't they just get on with enslaving this miserable excuse of a town? " she needed answers and hoped her mother would explain it.

Drusilla - " Not that I'm in a hurrah, but shouldn't we be busy killing this towns' human population now there's no Slayer to stop us ? "

Darla - " Not to worry My dear sweet Dru, there's plenty of time to do that. It's more important the First Evil regains his strength it will take at least two more hours before the transformation is permanent. until then we must not let anyone or thing near Buffy, you do understand that don't you ? "

Drusilla may have but the one thing Darla couldn't control was **Buffy** / **The Dark Slayer** who had took the opportunity while she was talking to sneak away from them leaving Darla furious.

Darla ( Screaming madly to all Vampires near them) " This is Urgent, Everyone find me My Dark Slayer or you will all live to regret it. I Promise You That." and with that all Vamps scurried away desperate to locate the missing Slayer. The only question was just where had **Buffy** gone and just who would find her first?

 **Editor's Note - It's almost time to wrap up this first story arc. Will Buffy get freed from the influence of the First Evil or will Darla's ultimate plan succeed?**

 **Angel teams up with Giles and Faith and her new team take on Drusilla Harmony and the rest of the town's Vamps with the future of Sunnydale at stake.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Buffy** the Vampire Slayer **Reimagined**

 **The Dark Slayer Pt 5 Darkness eclipsed**

Although the possession had been partly successful there was still part of Buffy that was refusing the transformation much to the disdain of the FIRST EVIL who was trying it's best to force it's view of the world onto the slayer so that the transformation could become permanent.

Buffy (speaking to herself) " I know what this is, you're trying to use me to destroy my friends and this world. I won't let, I'll fight you and I'll win. "

The First Evil -(speaking to Buffy in her head) " Foolish human girl I am literally a god, you cannot hope to succeed. Many have tried but all fail in the end. "

Buffy - " Good job I'm not just anyone then. I'm the chosen one, the Slayer and I will stop this and you from happening. "

It was very clear by now a internal struggle was raging within her and if Buffy couldn't come out on top the world could very well be doomed.

Meanwhile Faith, Tara, Amy and Dawn were also busy, having decided against killing Harmony instead Faith had got some chains from when she and Angel had been locked up and used those to trap the Vamp with.

Harmony - " You know I'll get free eventually, these chains won't keep me trapped for ever. "

Faith - " They don't need to, just long enough for me to do this." and with that she pushed Harmony into a storage closet and slammed the door shut also chaining it up as she did so.

Dawn - " Think that'll hold her? "

Faith - " Should do, for as long as it'll take to find your sister anyway. "

Amy - " I don't mean to interrupt but I hear someone coming. "

Rather than hide from whoever it was coming, Tara instead suggested using a cloaking spell which was quickly agreed upon and as Drusilla and a group of Vamps came down the hallway they were completely oblivious to anyone else's presence. This happened to be a very good thing as they all learned from Drusilla that Buffy had gone missing so whatever the Vamps had planned could still be stopped just so long as they got to the slayer first.

While Faith was busy finding out what could be crucial information Angel, Giles and Richard were also coming up with a plan that could possibly separate Buffy and the First Evil, the only risk is if it went wrong Buffy could be left at worst a soulless zombie so they were taking the greatest care that didn't happen.

While all that was occurring Buffy was still having a internal struggle with the First Evil over control of her body, the images that the First was using were of all the evil actions committed by humans in a attempt to show Buffy how they deserved to be got rid off and ruled over. It was just lucky that she maintained some memories of how a slayer should be, someone to protect the innocent from all the demons and evil in the world.

Buffy (Still talking to herself) - " It's no use you'll never get full control of me. I'll die before that happens."

 **The First ( in Buffys' head) -** " You will submit because after what I'll do next you will beg me to take full charge."

With that Buffy headed back towards the Sunnydale town hall whatever the First Evil had in mind would happen there, Buffy only hoped she could stop whatever it had planned.

Darla was not happy in the slightest none of the Vampires she had sent out had located Buffy and she was well aware time was running out.

Darla - " So what you miserable lot are telling me is even in this small town you cannot find one person, why should I even keep any of you around? with that she went close up to the nearest Vamp and with just a flick of her hand decapitated him with her razor sharp talons on her right hand.

Seeing as I've just shown you all how displeased I truly am, You all will get one final opportunity to bring me the Slayer. DO NOT FAIL ME."

Sensing their leader's immense anger the gathered Vampires were about to recheck the whole town when just then dazzling light filled the chamber room blinding them for just a short time but enough for Faith, Amy and Tara to appear right in front of Darla.

Faith - " Heard you went and lost your Slayer, careless much. At least now you can't complete your ritual. I'm so broken up bout it."

Darla " It'll still be finished, you'll just never live long enough to see it." and with that a massive battle broke out with Faith against Darla and Tara and Amy facing off against the rest of her Vampire army.

As the battle started Dawn and RJ kept guard just at the chambers entrance so that no Vamps could either get out or far more importantly join the fight. What they never expected to see was Buffy who was coming straight towards them.

Dawn - " Buffy I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried. "

Bu **ffy - " Dawn you shouldn't be here,** I'm not in full control of myself you could get seriously **hurt**. "

Realising Buffy wasn't herself RJ pulled Dawn away from her sister letting her go past them into the fighting which was where Buffy looked as though she needed to be.

Dawn - " Why did you do that? She obviously needs help, I could have helped her."

RJ - " Or could have ended up getting hurt, you heard Buffy she didn't want you getting injured or worse. Best we just stay here and hope she can sort out whatever this is herself."

Dawn did understand RJ was right she wouldn't be doing Buffy any favours by getting in the way and distracting the Slayer from the task at hand. She could only hope now that her sister would come back to her in one piece.

As Buffy entered the massive chamber for the second time rather then join the fight instead she headed to the place where Xander and Sam were still trapped. Sam for one was pleased to see her.

Sam - " Thank God Buffy with all this fighting I wasn't sure who was going to get round to setting us free. There's a axe just over there it should be strong enough to break **these chains."**

 **Buffy - " I'm afraid I'm not here to save you, you see to take complete control of this body I've decided a sacrifice must be made and you're it."**

With that The First Evil using Buffy's body picked up the axe and pushed it through Sam's chest making her scream in agony before falling to the ground. This had however the unexpected impact of releasing Buffy from the First's control because what hadn't been counted on was before her death Sam saw what may have been about to go down and casting the only spell she could think of to help save Buffy used a containment spell to trap The First Evil in the nearest object to hand in this case her gauntlets, which although prevented her from using any attacking powers didn't prevent her from containing things.

Sam could only hope her sacrifice would help Buffy to save the day, sadly she'd never know the outcome.

 **Editor's Note - Sorry for the delayed chapter but it was down to me falling ill. the final part of this arc will be up next Monday and will lead into what I 'll be referring to as season 2.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Buffy Reimagined**

 **The Dark Slayer Pt 6 Turning Point**

As she struggled to come to terms with what had just happened Buffy just stood over Sam's lifeless body where it lay still with the axe that she/The First Evil had used to kill the young witch in training. Distraught that she could have taken anyone's life let alone a friends Buffy didn't have time to grieve instead it was now her responsibility to set things right and that started with stopping Darla before anyone else could be killed.

As Darla seemed to be getting the better of the so-called slayer Faith Buffy decided to start there and broke into a running jump ending with a spinning kick which sent Darla clean across the chamber just as she was almost ready to end Faiths' life.

Faith - " So what, you're good again. How did that happen? "

Buffy - " it's a long story and you're welcome by the way for the save. You know for a Slayer you let Darla have way too big a opportunity to kill you. "

Faith - " For your information I planned it that way, lure the Vamps in then when they least expect it they're dust. "

Buffy - " That's a plan I think I'll pass on. In my experience best to dust them before it gets that close. "

While Buffy and Faith were getting properly acquainted Tara and Amy were easily dealing with the rest of Darlas' vampire minions with their vast array of sunlight based spells which made dusting them far more simple then having to stake them individually.

Tara (calling to Faith) - " We've got these Vamps under control. Have you found Sam anywhere? I can't see her. "

It was then Faith looked at Buffy she could tell she knew something about Sam but wasn't quick in saying exactly what that thing was and it could be important.

Faith - " I know you have some news about Sam so spill Buffy, what's the deal? Is she alright? "

Buffy (deeply upset by reliving the events) - " I'm afraid she's dead, when I was still under the First Evils' control I put an axe through her and killed her. Although she did end up freeing me by doing a spell. I think it trapped the First in a pair of gauntlets. "

Faith - " Don't worry it wasn't your fault, you were controlled and didn't have the power to fight back. We should really get those gauntlets though before they talk in the wrong hands. "

Buffy - "Agreed, they should be still right over there. Ah I see them. And with that Buffy leapt over dispatching two Vamps in her way and picked up the gauntlets which had now detached themselves from Sam's dead body. The only obstacle left was Darla who had also made her way over to them.

Buffy - " Don't you ever learn, I'm not going to let you get these gauntlets. No one else will die if I can help it and believe me I can. "

Darla - " Oh only one more needs to die Buffy and that's you. Once you're out of my way the rest will be easy. You see the plan was always to release the First then combine this world with the world created by a vengeance demon, your friend Xander helped with that ( Darla pointed to the still open portal created by the demonized Xander) and what do you suppose is left? That's rhetorical by the way, you get a demons paradise and no one to stop our rule. "

Buffy - " Have you stopped yet or just gonna keep yapping, you've missed one major problem in this grand plan. That's me by the way, the Slayer or to put it another way the one who'll stop you. "

With that both lunged at each other this time only one would be emerging alive.

Above the fighting in the town hall above the chamber Angel, Giles and Alex had joined Dawn and RJ and having safely secured the hall had all descended to the power chamber hoping to help in the final battle. As they approached though they could see Buffy battling Darla furiously locked in combat.

"Angel Faith cried out very grateful that he was still alive, we've delt with most of the Vamps only Darla's left. Buffy's back to normal but (and she turned to Giles) I'm afraid Sam's dead."

Giles - " I was afraid of that, at least the First's influence on Buffy is ended. Is there anything else we can do to help the situation? "

Faith - " We need to get those gauntlets according to Buffy that's where Sam trapped the First Evil in just before her death, we have to secure it."

But even before Faith had got the sentence out Angel had leapt over and very carefully avoiding the Buffy/Darla fight picked up the gauntlets before making his way back. Faith and Giles had now been joined by Tara and Amy who along with Dawn, RJ and Alex were all watching the fight that was unfolding before them.

Although Darla was very strong she was no match for a Slayer who already pumped up from causing a needless death was extremely determined not to lose and in the end that made the difference as although Darla got some mighty big hits in it was Buffy who with her greater agility was able to prevail.

Darla ( very much now out of breath ) - " You may have beaten me Buffy but there are far worse then me to come yet you shall, but before Darla got her words out Buffy staked her.

Buffy - " Yeah Yeah, there's always worse to come. I'll be ready and I'll beat them too."

With the fight over the remains of Darla's army scattered after her dusting leaving Buffy and her friends to figure out exactly how do they close the still open portal and what to do with the trapped First Evil. Of course the first thing to do was to attend to the dead, Buffy had no idea how Willow especially would react to Samantha's death at her hands.

 **Editor's Notes - Well that was the set up for a brand new puzzle to solve, Who was Darla referring to when saying more would come? How do they close the portal to a alternative version of Sunnydale which Xander was made to create? and far more crucial is Buffy fully free of all the First Evils influence? I will be doing a epilogue to this first arc before beginning my version of season 2 which introduces Spike, The Master and the return of Merrick and Anya.**

 **I hope everyone who's reading is enjoying this story so far, there is far more to come including another brand new slayer and other original characters I'll be introducing.**


	22. Chapter 22

Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
REIMAGINED

Epilogue

As the dust settled Buffy, Dawn and Alex left Giles, Amy and Tara to try and close up the portal Darla had said was to a alternative Sunnydale while they went to check up on Willow who had been left with Alex's father while the fighting had been going on. It was something that although she needed to do Buffy was not looking forward to it especially as it involved telling her best friend that she had (however inadvertently) caused Sam's death.

Dawn - " I'm sure Willow won't hold Sam's death against you, she'll understand you weren't yourself. "

Buffy - " Yes I know she might not but I do, after all I was the one who allowed myself to be taken over so I do have to take some responsibility for what happened. "

Alex - " That still doesn't mean anyone can blame you for the outcome, I didn't know Sam but I'm sure she would tell you the same. "

Although they were trying to cheer her up sadly Buffy just couldn't shake the feeling she was to blame and perhaps Willow too wouldn't see things exactly their way. They would soon find out as they approached the place where Willow was was resting up after Buffy had been also responsible for knocking her out in the first place.

While that was going on Giles was directing Tara and Amy on how best to close up the gateway portal much to their annoyance.

Tara - " Do you have to keep telling us every step of what to do. After all we are experienced Witches and have got some skills doing this sort of thing. "

Giles - " Well in that case we should be getting this done a lot quicker then we are, which by the way is getting nowhere fast as this portal is still as open as it was an hour ago. "

Amy - " I hate to say it but he's right even our best spells aren't touching it. We should probably go and do more research about it in case we make it even wider. "

As hard as it was to hear both Amy and Giles were right they needed to know exactly what spell had been used in its creation in order to successfully shut it down. So with that it was decided they would head back to the school library where Giles collection of rare texts could possibly help close it for good before something decided to come through it and cause more trouble.

Getting to where Willow was Buffy told Dawn and Alex to wait outside it was probably best she was the first to see her friend and tell her of the terrible event that had happened.

Buffy - " Wil are you in here? I'm afraid I've got some terrible news to tell you." as she looked around she could see someone come out of the shadows towards her. " Willow ? " Buffy asked again hoping it was her friend she really didn't want to fight any Vamps right now.

Willow - " Yes Buffy it's me, I know what happened you weren't to blame the First was controlling you it was too strong. Honestly I do understand. "

With that Willow gave Buffy a hug to show that despite everything she wouldn't stop being the Slayer's best friend.

Willow - " Besides I know of one way we can raise Sam from the dead if you'll help me. "

Despite being unsure exactly what Willow was taking about Buffy was determined to do anything she could to help undo the tragedy she herself had caused no matter the risk.

Buffy - " I'm in Wil what do you need my help with? "

Willow - " Just before Sam died she sent a mystical message to me saying she was going to transfer her soul to a doppelganger in another dimension, I wasn't sure what she meant at the time but since she's dead I was hoping you'd have some idea. "

Buffy - " She must have meant the portal that was open it leads to a alternative Sunnydale, Sam must somehow have cast one last spell and wherever her soul is it's on the other side of that. Come on as long as Giles, Amy and Tara haven't closed it we could still save her. "

With that and without a second thought Willow magically transported her and Buffy to the gateway's exact location where it remained as open as before.

Buffy - " I see they had absolutely no luck in closing it. Guess getting one of these things shut is a lot tougher then getting it open. "

Willow - " I guess this is where I e find out if you were serious about helping me, I'm going through this thing right now and I'll need help, so last chance to back out. "

Buffy - " No chance wherever we end up we'll be there together. "

And with that both women lept through the gateway and into a whole new world of trouble trouble which they would soon discover.

Editor's Note - I'm Very sorry for the delay in posting this a massive computer problem meant I've got way behind on this story. But now it has been sorted I do intend on continuing my take on Buffy.

What will Buffy and Willow find through the portal? Will their friends be able to get them back? And even if they succeed in resurrecting Sam will she be the same as before? All these questions will be answered in the new book series Buffy Reimagined 2 starting 1st April with longer chapters and posting fortnightly. Anyone interested by this take i do hope will continue following it.


End file.
